Little Sister
by Bud-Mans-Girl
Summary: When a teenage girl shows up at the morgue looking for Jordan the gang is forced to deal with the demons that the girl brings with her. Used to be Untitled
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all this is my first story ever!! I'm really excited but am nervous all at the same time, so please R&R, give a new writer ideas on what to do. Please be honest with me but please try not to be too harsh.

Title: (suggestions please)

Rating: PG- PG-13 for language and possible other chapters (if I continue)

Summary: When a teenage girl shows up at the morgue looking for Jordan the gang is forced to deal with the demons that the girl brings with her.

Disclaimer: The TV show and characters of Crossing Jordan are not mine, because if they were Devon wouldn't have been such an issue, and W/J would have been together for quite sometime.

Woody headed towards the lobby of the Boston Morgue with only one mission in mind, to find someone who could explain what the hell the file he held in his hand said. But when he walked into the lobby something stopped him from completing his mission, a girl. Well not really a girl, more like a teenager around the age of 18 he imagined, she had her short dark brown hair styled like she was preparing to walk onto a catwalk. As he watched this teenager, dressed in tight fitting jeans and a fitted top he couldn't help but think that this girl looked familiar. As he approached the teenager another thing dawned on him this girl looked not only completely confused but also terrified out of her mind.

"Excuse me miss. Can I help you?" He asked as he reached the young girl. The young girl looked up at him with the thankfulness showing in her eyes.

Her eyes Woody thought they look so damn familiar

"Yes," the girl answered, " I am looking for someone who I know works here but I do not know where I could find her."

" Well maybe I can help you, I know the majority of the people who work here."

She smiled at Woody before answering, " I am looking for my sister, and maybe since you know everyone here sooo well, you might know her too." She joked the eagerness showing in her eyes.

" Well I'll try, " he said smiling back, "so what's her name?"

"Her name is Jordan, I am looking for my sister Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh"

There you go y'all I hope you enjoy don't forget to be nice readers and review please!!!!!!! Just hit the little purple button, you know you wanna so please do!!

Bud-Mans-Girl


	2. Meet my Sister

Hey y'all, I'm Back!! I wanna thank you all so much for the reviews y'all made my day. For disclaimer and all the jazz see chapter one…. now on with the show.

Woody couldn't believe what had happened in the last hour and a half, he had found at the Jordan has a little sister that he didn't know about. Well he didn't feel too bad about it because judging by everyone else's reaction they had no idea either. I wonder why Jordan or even Max has never said anything about this girl he wondered as he glanced over at Nigel and Bug who were trying to listen and glance into Jordan's closed off office.

"Heard anything yet Nige?" Woody asked.

"Nothing. She has the bloody thing closed air tight, damn it." Nigel answered back.

"Well don't you think if Jordan wanted us to hear her and her supposed sister talk she wouldn't have whisked her into her office the moment she knew she was here?" Bug asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Bug's right let Jordan figure this out without you trying to listen in Nigel." Dr. Macy said walking up to the trio. "In fact Nigel, you are wanted in the lab."

"Of course I am." Nigel answered as he walked off almost as if he was pouting but before he could even reach the lab the he turned around to see no other than Max Cavanaugh himself walk into the lobby and into Jordan's office.

"Bloody hell, this keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Nigel said

"Nigel…."

"yay, yay the lab I know." Nigel said cutting off Dr. Macy. Woody smiled and turned his attention to Dr. Macy.

"Dr. M did you know about any of this?" Woody asked

"No Woody I didn't but we will when Jordan and Max is ready for us. Now if you excuse me Bug and myself are wanted in autopsy 3."

Woody and everyone at the morgue tried to go on with their jobs as normal as they could, but surprisingly no one could concentrate on much of everything. It wasn't until much later that night when Jordan called everyone into her office with an explanation.

"Hey guys," Jordan started "my dad and I want you to meet someone. Dad.."

"Everyone I want you to meet Jordan's sister and my daughter Taryn Lucille Cavanaugh." He said as Taryn stepped forward.

"Hey y'all nice to meet you."

okay guys that's all for now I hope you enjoyed. And once again PLEASE R&R because if y'all don't let me know what you think I won't continue.

Bud-Mans-Girl


	3. Once upon a time

AN sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. It was written with the others but I just never got around to posting it. So here is the third chapter. And your job is to tell me if I should continue this story and give me some ideas on where to go with this.

DISCLAIMER I do not own CJ, b/c if I did none of the 'dancing' crap with WJ would have lasted for so long. So don't sue because all you'd get is a bunch of Dale Earnhardt, Jr stuff.

Once Upon a Time…

Taryn watched as everyone in the room started asking questions a mile a minute. Taryn wasn't a bit surprised when the question of the year was asked by one of her sister's co-workers; why wasn't she living with Max and why are they just finding out about her now? Taryn looked up at her Dad who was leaning on Jordan's desk as he began the story she had heard so many times before.

"Well," he began, "it was about 3 years or so after Emily's death when Jordan began taking guitar lessons from a young girl named Jaclyn Benson. Everyday I'd pick up Jordan from her lessons and Jaclyn and I would talk, it wasn't long before we became friends. By the time Jordan was 15 she had been taking lessons from Jacs for about 2 years, and Jacs's and my relationship had changed."

Taryn looked at the group of people in her sister's office not surprised that so many truly seemed to care about her sister. Looking at all the faces of her sister's friends she could tell that everyone here was trying to be supportive, even if they didn't trust her just yet.

"We both began to feel more towards each, other than friendship," her Dad continued his story, "and we tried to ignore the feelings because of not only the age difference but for the sake of Jordan as well. And as you can probably guess that didn't work out as well as we hoped. Jacs was 21 at the time she became pregnant, Jordan just being 16…." Max must have seen the look he was receiving from the people in the office because he paused for a minute. " Yes I know what you're all thinking but we…I truly cared for Jaclyn."

"When I found out about Taryn I immediately asked Jaclyn to marry me, but she wouldn't agree unless her parent's gave us their blessing. Needless to say, her parents were not thrilled of her being an unwed mother, but they were even less thrilled about our age difference and they would not allow us to marry. By this time Jordan knew and despite being very upset at first she began warming up to the idea of being a big sister.

"So as Jacs's pregnancy progressed Jordan and Jacs began preparing for the baby. We were all so excited they day Jacs's brought Taryn Lucille Cavanaugh into the world, but that happiness didn't last long.

"Jacs showed up at our doorstep when Taryn was only a couple of months old crying. She told me that her parents had decided to move to Nashville and that she and the baby were going with them. I was so angry and began telling her that there was no way I was letting her take my child away from me, but in the end I really didn't have to choice.

"So as Taryn got older Jordan and I went to visit her as much as we possibly could," Max continued until Jordan spoke up for the first time.

" Every time dad and I went to Nashville it almost felt as if we were a normal family." Jordan said in a low voice.

Max smiled at Jordan before continuing, " Jacs and I agreed that when Taryn turned 18 that she could make her own decision about whether or not she would like to come to Boston with Jordan and I, and here she is." He finished.

"Here I am" agreed Taryn as she walked up to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Okay so what happened to Jaclyn?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"Well," Taryn answered, "my mom dated on and off when I was younger and she finally married my step-dad Tom when I was eight. Tom has always been real supportive about my dad and Jordan coming to visit, and he even gave me his blessing to come up here. And as much I miss Tom and my mom in Nashville, this feels right." Looking around the room at her dad and sister.

" I finally feel like I'm truly at home."


	4. Overview

Okay everyone here is a quickie chapter to see if anyone out there is interested in this story

For Disclaimer see chapter 3

Enjoy

Chapter 4: Overview

The next month and a half was a whirlwind of emotions for the Cavanaugh family. From Max and Taryn fighting about everything from curfew to what she was and wasn't allowed to wear; and Jordan having to work an extreme number of hours because of all of the employees calling in sick because of a many flu bug going around the morgue, everyone was at their wits end.

The three of them were completely worn out by the time the morgue family (this includes Woodrow) decided to get together and celebrate Taryn's arrival into their family and a much-needed break from their stressful lives.


	5. Author Note

Author Note: Hey guys I want to thank all of you for the GREAT reviews you all simply made my day. I wanted to let you all know that it will be a little bit till I update, my brain is in brain fart mode and I can't find my muse. And to add to all of that my Internet has been mildly touché and half the time the last few days I've had no Internet at all. I just wanted to let you know that as soon as I finish reading the new Harry Potter book ( yes, I love those books), which should be today I will begin fighting my muse and get some more of this thing written.

See you all soon.

Ps- if ne of you have any ideas on the story let me know it might help the battle go by quicker.


End file.
